barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Fallon/Gallery
Images of Princess Fallon from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls Fallon doll.jpg A07B3EB9-F896-4F56-AF67-71F1AB7D783E.jpeg Computer game C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg B94A184E-D3E4-444F-8F5F-B757CC0D8985.jpeg Book illustration 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg 376E16F8-56EC-45C6-AD27-EF0927F4E816.jpeg Official Stills Fallon!.png bnl..png Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 6.jpg 12-dancing-princess-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-30037565-1500-844.jpg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots Falon .jpg|Fallon's first appearance Fallon.jpg|Fallon seated faloon.jpg|Fallon watching Genevieve arrive 4!.jpg|Fallon talks with Edeline 5!!.jpg|Fallon leaves to receive her dancing shoes FANDE.jpg AFc.jpg|Fallon and Ashlyn praise Derek's work 8shoes!.jpg|Fallon's Dancing Slippers (circled) 91.jpg|Fallon recieves her ballet Slippers 101.jpg|The seven eldest princesses dance. Fallon can be spotted to the left in pink 11234.jpg|Edeline, Fallon and Genevieve dance 121233456.jpg|Fallon's bed (circled) 131234567890.jpg|Edeline and Fallon tease Genevieve 141234567890.jpg|Fallon finds Derk to be cute 151234567890.jpg|'' You are Head over Heels! '' 1612434567890.jpg|Fallon standing with her sisters to greet Duchess Rowena 17.jpg|Fallon greets Rowena 181234567890.jpg|Fallon wants to hold Brutus 191234567890.jpg|Fallon becomes unhappy due to the way Rowena answers her C7FB0FAA-A937-41EF-9001-366C6BC512A8.jpeg 20.jpg|Fallon and Hadley don't know where Genevieve is! 3535B0C2-B593-42E2-A702-B1CBD8BE0D36.jpeg 211234567890.jpg|Fallon watches Genevieve greet Princess Fallon and Princess Genevieve.jpg 22.jpg|Fallon and Genevieve annoyed when Rowena says they are not prepared for Royal Life 23.jpg|Fallon, Genevieve and Hadley stand as Rowena instructs them Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg 24.jpg|Fallon unable to open the fan 25.jpg|Fallon reminds Rowena that she is not 'Blair' but Fallon 26.jpg|Fallon and the princesses in Gray Gown 27.jpg|Fallon talking with Delia and Edeline 28.jpg|Fallon watches the clock ring 29.jpg|Rowena is so mean! 30.jpg|Fallon hears what Papa has to say about the matter of Rowena 31.jpg|Fallon and Genevieve watch the triplets sleep 32.jpg|Ashlyn plays the flute while Fallon plays the harp 33.jpg|Fallon listens to the story read be Genevieve 34.jpg|Fallon standing near her sttone 35.jpg|Genevieve dances on Fallon's stone 36.jpg|Fallon and her sisters watch the secret entrance open 37.jpg|Fallon dances with Delia and Edeline 38.jpg|The trio dance 39.jpg|Another view of Fallon dancing with Delia and Edeline 40.jpg|The 9 eldest princesses dance 41.jpg|Top view of Fallon dancing with Delia and Edeline 42.jpg|Sleepy Fallon 43.jpg|Fallon watches the triplets recieve their Birthday Gifts 44.jpg|Fallon and her sisters sing 45.jpg|Fallon watches Rowena interrupt 46.jpg|Fallon asks Blair whether Rowena is gone 47.jpg|Fallon's stone 48.jpg|Genevieve asks what to do dance 49.jpg|Fallon dances Ballet 50.jpg|Fallon dancing with her elder sisters 51.jpg|Fallon dancing 52.jpg|The 6 princesses dance. Fallon can be spotted to the left 53.jpg|Fallon loves to dance 54.jpg|Fallon and Edeline imitate Rowena . 55.jpg|The 7 Eldest princesses dance. Fallon can be spotted to the extreme left 56.jpg|Another view of the princesses dancing 57.jpg|All the 12 princesses dance 58.jpg|Fallon lines up 59.jpg|Fallon's hair 60.jpg 61.jpg|Fallon collecting leaves in the garden 62.jpg|Fallon and Genevieve with the broom 63.jpg|Fallon feels bad for Lacey 64.jpg 65.jpg|Fallon and Edeline cannot do more work 66.jpg|Fallon does not feel right 67.jpg|Fallon and her sisters decide to leave 68.jpg|Fallon and Blair watch Hadley and Isla dance 69.jpg|One of the goofs of the movie 70.jpg|Fallon wishes for a prince to dance with 71.jpg|Fallon and Blair watch the Golden Prince 72.jpg|The Golden Prince greets Fallon 73.jpg|Fallon dancing 74.jpg|Fallon, Delia and Blair dancing with the Golden Prince 75.jpg|Fallon dancing with the prince 76.jpg|Ashlyn,Blair and Fallon 77.jpg|Fallon and her sisters surprised to see the boat dissapear 78.jpg|Fallon, Edeline and Genevieve shocked to find the stones are not working 79.jpg|Fallon explains that Genevieve and Derek would have to dance together 80.jpg|Fallon and her sisters watch Genevieve and Derek dance 81.jpg|All the princesses from upper view 82.jpg|Fallon and Courtney will miss the Magical World 83.jpg|Fallon and her sisters decide it's time for action 84.jpg|Ashlyn, Fallon and Courtney run 85.jpg|Fallon and Courtney enter the main door 86.jpg|Fallon helps in Genevieve's plan 87.jpg|Fallon puts the plank on the door 88.jpg|Fallon,Ashlyn, Genevieve, Derek and Courtney decide what to do next 89.jpg|Fallon, Edeline and Delia talking 90.jpg|Fallon gets down of the carriage 9111.jpg|The sisters waiting for Genevieve to arrive 92.jpg|All the six princesses dance. Fallon is dancing with Edeline 93.jpg|The last scene of the movie Live show barbie in the 12 dancing princesses live.png 12-Dancing-princesses-IRL-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-13608953-640-420.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses